


I would be by your side.

by BrokenTourniquet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Oneshot, alternative to that scene in 3x01, because it's gay, but he's crazy and nuts, perfect use of edgy Kara, where kara meets Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: “Are you okay?” Came out instead with genuine concern for Lena.“No,” Kara frowned ready to apologize, but Lena beat her to it, “people always keep trying to kill me. I’m going to need intense therapy eventually.”Kara frowned further at the joke.“Lena,” she pleaded.





	I would be by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Some gay shit for your liking because it's been sitting in my drive for awhile and I have yet to be happy with anything to release to you. So have at it.
> 
> This stems from an idea I had: Early identity reveal, gay shit, rewrite of scenes from season 3 but this is what you're getting
> 
> Prompts are open at: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/  
> Supergirl/Corp sideblog: https://zhiusluthr.tumblr.com/

Lena’s eyes were pleading, begging to understand what she was asking. For the first time in weeks Kara felt her resolve to stay  _ Supergirl _ weaken, she wanted to run to Lena’s side in this endeavor. It was the first time she saw the need of  _ Kara  _ being in someone’s life.

Perhaps- her attention turned towards the door as she heard his footsteps.

“You’re more of a lunatic than your brother is,” he spoke with disbelief, anger.

Unfortunately, his words angered Kara. Hadn't Lena proven she was better than that? That she was better than most men, you’d ever come across? Morgan had no idea about what he was talking about; he didn’t know Lena or the things she’d done maybe even sacrificed to distance herself from her family. She was not them. She brought pride to the Luthor name.

Kara felt herself click into this certain mindset after a year of people telling not just herself but Lena that her friend was no good. She didn’t even have to think about it before she felt took a step in front of Lena protectively. She was invulnerable, and she’d always protect Lena.

“Excuse me?” Kara spoke up, Morgan's attention moved away from Lena for a moment. Her voice begged for him to say something, give her an excuse to throw him out personally.

What she’d give to do just that.

“I could ruin you.” This time it wasn’t spoken to just Lena, she could tell it was directed at the both of them.

Something in his voice made her paranoid for a moment like he knew something she didn’t. She almost wanted to break cover and demand he speak about the things he thought he could keep hidden. Her fist clenched, but before she could do anything, it was Lena’s voice that brought her back.

“You’re dangerously close to being thrown out by security,” Lena gave him a pointed look, unbothered by how Kara stood in front of her but not entirely thinking of her as cover as she stood tall.

He only seemed amused and more irritated than he had before with this...look that seemed as if he was teetering an edge. With a quiet sigh, Kara relented. She couldn’t do anything as...well  _ Kara, _ but maybe she could do something as the girl of steel. People, knowing they were in the wrong usually hid from both her and her cousin or tried to lie their way out of it.

Did a little intimidation ever hurt anyone?

“You know what, I’m gonna go and let you handle...this,” she threw it like half of an insult, and she could tell by the way he twitched it worked. She felt pride.

She detached herself from the situation, moving towards the door not bothering to move around Morgan. He shifted at the last second to avoid from being hit, and there was a particular sound that came with it that made her pause the moment she reached the door. She blinked in confusion a few times.

Had she misheard it?  _ Was it not what she- _ she turned around to stare at him, her eyes dipping the hand slipping behind his back. She heard the sound as it brushed against metal, though aware of Lena’s eyes still on her in confusion as she froze. Watching as his hand moved with the telling sound of a familiar  _ click _ .

“You are going to regret the day you screwed me. I hope you enjoyed yourself because now you have all of my attention,” he sounded so smug.

That was it. A hand pulled a gun from his pants belt. Kara remained frozen for a moment, surprised he was  _ this _ unhinged. How did he even get it inside? As far as she knew L-Corp implemented security checks at a certain point for weapons after a couple of attempts on Lena’s life. Did he pay someone?

How had  _ she _ not noticed it? It was a 9mm at least. Alex had one like it at her apartment. She’d seen it several times.

Her gut twisted.

It was Lena’s gasp that brought her back to reality, unfreezing her as it pointed at her. Lena stood up straight and tried to look as unafraid as possible, but Kara could see there was fear in her eyes.

Instantly Kara took a step forward and rose her hand out to him, he looked over his shoulder at her, and there was surprise she was still there. However, he didn’t seem willing to back down. Kara’s heart clenched at the thought. She couldn’t lose Lena to an unhinged man who thought he was owed the world.

“Put the gun down, you don’t want to do this,” she tried, voice pleading.

“No,” Lena spoke, shocking them both to look at her but Lena was watching Kara rather than the man, “if he wants to shoot me, he can. He can make his claims about who I am and then put a bullet in between my eyes. The world will never know I wasn’t but he will,” she looked at him, “you’ll see my face every night and  _ know _ I was who I was but you could never be who you pretended to be.”

He clasped both hands around the gun, teeth clenching as he snarled in anger at the things being spoken. Kara took a step forward in a panic, looking from him to Lena and begging her not to egg him on through a look. Lena, however, had her attention on him only. Fear was still there and very real, but there was something that unsettled Kara.

Lena was accepting the fate of whatever happened from her action, her family’s activities and not for the first time Kara wanted her to know that she was faster than a speeding bullet. Stronger than a tank. She would beat his weapon with desperation.

“No,” he laughed humorlessly, “you do NOT get to take the moral high ground. You hate  _ them _ as much as your family does.”

He took a step forward, and so did Kara. While she may be faster, she had to treat the situation with care. Lena could still get hurt as well as anyone else. She refused to harm this man even as despicable as she found him unless she had no choice.

“Please put the-”

_ “Shut it blondie!” _ Morgan barked at her, Kara’s mouth remained open in surprise at the intensity rolling off of him.

“That’s the thing,” Lena stole his attention again as her eyes flickered from Kara to the door begging her to leave wordlessly, “I don’t. I am cautious, but I don’t hate them. They are not human, but they are people who deserve every right we do. You’re trying to take away from the fact you’re grasping at straws.”

That must have been a tipping point because he snapped again, snarling a shut up as he readied himself to take another step closer, finger slowly squeezing the trigger pointed directly at Lena. Kara couldn’t remain silent any longer.

“You do NOT want to do this-”

“I said shut up!” He tried to interject, but Kara stared him down and continued.

“I don’t know what kind of man you are, I don’t care, but you will not get a single thing you came for after if you do  _ this _ . It will all be pulled away from your fingertips more than it already is by you standing here with a gun in your hands.”

Her argument was real and cut to the point, but it didn’t seem to do anything. It did the opposite. He laughed at her as his head turned back to speak with venom. His words aimed at Lena and it surprised the two women in the room.

“No...it’ll get me what I want,” he squeezed the trigger a little further, “one Luthor dead. Out of my way, the next will be Lillian. For kicks.”

“Ms. Luthor are-” the moment Jess appeared at the doorway, her eyes widened.

He turned, taking a shot at the secretary. Kara, however, was faster, her hand reaching out and pushing Jess out of the way on instinct it what felt like slow motion. Thankfully Jess was knocked backward out of the room as Morgan stared at her, blinking in shock. She could see Jess crawling towards her desk and prayed she was alright enough to call security or the DEO.

Kara turned her head staring him down as she took a breath. She tried to remain calm. Her eyes flickered to Lena who was staring with an unreadable expression.

She had no time to decipher it as Morgan took a shot at Kara this time. Out of instinct, she tilted her head to the side at the last second, missing it. Not that it would have hurt her, but it was part of her training. Bullets bounced off of her skin. That could have hurt someone else.

He looked at the gun in his hand in shock, slowly putting the pieces together.

“As I said,” she grabbed his attention again, “you don’t want to do this. Put. The. Gun. Down.”

It was a demand. She stood taller; if no one could tell before she and the girl of steel had similarities, they saw it now in the way she stood tall with her chin tilted upward. Not in pride but defiance.

“I won’t let you hurt her.” This statement had never been said with immense truth before.

He thought for a moment blinking before he turned back to Lena.

“No...I will,” and with that, the gun came up and another shot was fired.

Kara, however, was faster. Faster than usual. The bullet never found any purchase in Lena. It saw itself in Kara’s hand, her arm outstretched as she stood beside him.

His head to turn at staring at her in surprise, but Kara was looking Lena over as if she almost didn’t trust herself to save her best friend. Lena blinked in surprised but was relatively okay. She blinked at Kara, but there was no anger there. Just surprise that she’d done this so soon. Kara would have to talk to her about that later.

Kara turned her attention back on him, staring him down as she dropped the bullet from her hand, letting her arm fall to her side.

He brought his elbow back to try and slam it into her face as if it’d do something. Her hand was faster, and she squeezed tight twisting his arm just slightly as she brought it behind his back. He yelped in pain, trying to stand on the tips of his toes as if it’d do something. She huffed in frustration as she took his gun with her free hand yanking it from his grip.

She shook her head as she pulled him to the opposite side of the room, with a push he slammed against the wall knocking a few frames off center. He grunted and slid to the floor staring at her in shock as she twisted his gun in her hands, so it was unusable and threw it at his feet in anger.

“Stay put. If I have to drag you back I’ll dangle you over the balcony,” it was a command and a promise.

He showed no signs of disobeying, so she turned and walked to where Lena was staring at him in disbelief. Kara felt guilt boil over Lena discovering who she was  _ this  _ way. She had thought about her reveal before. A situation where she wasn’t forced to come out. Where she could freely open up to Lena without other forces pushing her to.

She wanted to say sorry.

“Are you okay?” Came out instead with genuine concern for Lena.

“No,” Kara frowned ready to apologize, but Lena beat her to it, “people always keep trying to kill me. I’m going to need intense therapy eventually.”

Kara frowned further at the joke.

“Lena,” she pleaded.

Lena looked at her and sighed as she relented.

“No, I just…”

Kara’s eyes flickered behind her as she heard the sound of movement again. She found  _ another _ gun pointed at Lena with uncertainty this time. Kara’s jaw clenched in frustration. How many guns did he have?

She took a step forward as he took another shot, her hand wrapping around Lena as she covered Lena’s body with her own. Time resumed, and Lena only curled into her like she found a comforting warmth that might protect her.  _ She had. _ The bullet bounced off of her back after tearing a hole in her shirt.

With a huff, she turned her head and stared him down.

“Drop it,” he did so instantly, “kick it over, and any other weapons you have. Do  _ not _ make me come check you.”

He obeyed, muttering a small  _ that’s all _ in compliance to other weapons. He gulped nervously, and it allowed Kara to turn attention back on Lena who was still hiding in her arms.

“It’s okay Lena,” she muttered into her hair.

Slowly Lena lifted her head and sighed in relief at the sight of Kara with a smile. Did she really think she was going to die? Lena smiled thankfully at her and closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. Kara let herself soften enough to place a soft kiss on Lena’s forehead repeating her words.

“I’m okay,” Lena told her.

She wasn’t, but Kara let it slide as she stood up allowing Lena to do the same. She didn’t distance herself, however. She remained as close as she was, her hands never leaving Lena. Not for Lena’s sake but more for her own.

“Seems like the girl of steel is always my shield isn’t she?” Lena’s smile didn’t reach her eyes, and Kara felt guilty again.

Kara tried to step back, letting go, and to give Lena distance as guilt twisted in her gut. Lena however, grasped her arms and gave her a pleading look. Kara froze, tensing, afraid of what Lena might say.

“Please don’t do that anymore. Please stop distancing yourself from me,” Lena’s eyes had never shone with fear of losing Kara as much as they had now, “I’ve known for awhile I was just waiting for you to say it, I’m not mad, but  _ please _ the distance is driving me up the wall.”

Kara stared for a few moments before nodding.  _ This _ wasn’t the only reason she had been distancing herself, but that was part of it. Lena sagged into her in relief, letting her forehead fall onto Kara’s shoulder as she took a couple of breaths to steady herself again. Kara felt guilty that Lena thought she was ever going to lose her.

Was this how everyone else was feeling? Or at least Alex?

Had she let everyone think they’d all lost her? Was that fair to do? She had every right to be as pessimistic and dark as she was lately, but maybe she’d taken it out on the people she cared about. Even unknowingly.

Family started with a reminder of love, didn’t it?

“I love you,” she spoke softly, gathering Lena’s attention who was shocked to hear the words as Kara’s hands moved to wrap around her again, “I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn’t or that you might have been losing me.”

Lena smiled understandingly.

“It’s fine,” Kara opened her mouth to disagree, “no it is. You have every right to be distant if it’s what you want and needs. I just don’t want to lose my only family. You can understand that can’t you?”

Kara’s bottom lip quivered because  _ she did understand. _ She understood more than anyone ever should.

“I do.”

“Oh Kara,” Lena cupped her cheeks with a watery smile, “it’s- it might not be okay, but you’re not alone. You’re never alone.  _ Please _ never forget that.”

Kara kissed her forehead again.

“I love you,” she whispered against Lena’s forehead again.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> I AM VERY aware this more than likely has horrible errors, I don't have a beta.


End file.
